


This Year Will Be Better Than The Last

by Ranua



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home, New Years Eve 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Year Will Be Better Than The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these tweets from Chris [here](http://twitter.com/#!/ChristianKane01/status/20985467373621248) and [here](http://twitter.com/#!/ChristianKane01/status/20985554170548224). Title from 'A Long December' by The Counting Crows.

'Stop the car.' Chris demanded.

Steve rolled the car to a stop on the shoulder, 'You gonna be sick?' he asked concerned.

Christian waved off the concern, 'Naw, just stop here'

Chris stumbled outta the car into the sand on the edge of the highway, bare feet sinking deep as he shuffle-stumbled down to the waters edge.

Standing with his toes in the surf, he let the immensity of the night ocean wash over him.

He could hear the strains of 'A Long December' drifting quietly from the open car door as Steve came up behind him, wrapping around him, chin on his shoulder.

'Babe?' came the blondes quiet question, 'You alright?'

'Yeah' Chris breathed out, relaxing into the hold Steve had on him. 'I think next year will be okay.'

'Yeah,' was mumbled in quiet agreement as they swayed gently to the music drifting on the air, lost in the solitude of the night beach, each in their own thoughts, but together.


End file.
